


Yes and No

by clichekid



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron legendary defenders, Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984), Voltron: Legendary Defender, Voltron: Lion Voltron
Genre: M/M, Voltron, keith - Freeform, klance, klance villain hero au, lance - Freeform, shallura - Freeform, villian hero au, vld
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 16:52:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13345446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clichekid/pseuds/clichekid
Summary: @momozerii ‘s villain/hero au❤️❤️“I got Frost....bite.” Keith catches himself before he gives away his secret.Frost bite?? Did he fall into a freezer??? It’s july! Lance wonders to himself as he makes a confused face at Keith. What an idiot.





	1. Hot and Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [momozerii and those people’s who wanted a fic](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=momozerii+and+those+people%E2%80%99s+who+wanted+a+fic).
  * Inspired by [Villain and Hero au](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/350463) by momozerii. 



Static- A voice cuts through the noise, mumbling, muffled.

“Lance! Lance can you hear me?? Lance!!”

Hunk.

Hunk?

Hunk!

I sit up, my head roaring with the pain of the blow I obviously just received. Everything’s blurry. My cheek is burning. 

“Yellow lion, I’m okay.” I rasp.

“Oh thank the gods.. I thought maybe you died and and and....”

“I’m not home free yet Yellow....” 

I quickly rolled out of the way of another blow from Lupis, my arch nemesis, and shot a blast of ice in his direction. He dodged it easily. I’m too unbalanced right now.

I need...help. Hunk or Keith, but Keith can’t know who I am. Not now anyway. I scramble up and hold out my icy hands in warning and to show taht I am done. 

“Alrighty kitty I’ve had my share of ass kicking today. I need some TLC and I’ll get back to ya~” Lupis growls but turns and leaps away. He is a hero after all. Hero’s don’t kill. 

I sigh and run into the bushes of the nearby park. I change to my normal clothes quickly and dart back out, running to my apartment.

~~

I unlock my door and open it, shuffling inside. Keith is sitting on the sofa, drinking hot tea, wrapped in a blanket. 

“What happened to your face???” He asks, looking concerned but not too concerned, this is Keith we’re talking about. I touch my cheek and see blood.

“..I got attacked by a giant, vicious cat. With ugly hair too.” I lie easily. 

“And what’s up with you? Why you all bundled up?” I ask, one eyebrow raising.

“I uh got frost-...bite.” He stumbles. 

Frostbite??? In July?? Did he fall into a freezer??? What an idiot. I make a confused face at Keith before I waddle to my room, still a bit shaky.


	2. In the beginning

I was a simple kid.   
Cry when hurt.  
Eat when hungry.  
Sleep when tired.  
Play when bored.  
Until my 12th birthday.

On that day, many things went wrong, many things went right, and many things got frozen. I figured out about my powers. On accident of course. Ice. Cold, shattered. 

My parents thought it was some freak weather accident. My little sister knew the truth. Only her.

Learning to hide and control my ability was hard but I had help from my little sister Amelia. 

I left my parents house at age 18. I wanted to make my own life for myself. 

I soon realized my powers were influenced by emotions. My anger and sadness provoked them and I couldn’t find a job anywhere.

I needed money. Fast. My apartment rent was past due and I needed food if I wanted to live. 

So I did what any young, stupid person would do. I robbed a corner store. 

That leads me to where I am now. 

I crouch down and slow my breathing, listening for any sound of the cops. I’m hiding in some bushes by the corner store. 

“I’m a fucking idiot.” I realize as I peek through the bush, seeing police men looking for me. 

“Yes, rob a freaking store Lance! Great idea. What could go wrong??” I mumble angrily.

Finally I decide to make a break for it and pull my hoodie up to cover my face and I run out of the bushes, tripping slightly over a branch, straight at the cops. 

“Hold it! Don’t come any closer!” One yells.

I stop and hesitate before taking a single step , freezing the ground. The ice spreads quickly over the concrete, crawling towards the police. 

They gape and after a few seconds of awe, all the men are running to their cars.

Bad decision.

I hold my hand out and freeze the car doors shut, locking all of them in. 

I then run the opposite way, towards my apartment...with the money.

~

I close my apartment door only to turn and find my best friend Hunk standing in my living room. Hunk is my only friend who knows about my powers.

My eyes widen and I glance at my bag and then at Hunk.

“What?” He asks, confused, he looks at my bag. 

“What’s that?” He takes a step closer to me and I inch back. He narrows his auburn eyes.

Suddenly he’s grabbing the bag from me.

“This is....money?” He hesitates then looks up at me.

“Lance...where did you get this?” 

“Uhm.”

“Oh no. Oh no. No don’t tell me. I don’t want to know.” Hunk says nervously.

“Hunk listen-“ 

“Nope. This is a bad idea and I’m staying out of it.”

“Hunk I don’t know what happened it just-it just kinda happened!!”

Hunk is staring at the money.

“You could pay off all my student loans with this dude. This is a lot...”

“Hunk.”

“Lance.”

“You know this is a bad idea.”

“I know but you did it, not me.”

“But you want to keep it.” I say, surprised at him.

“Well I mean it’s already stolen and we need the money Lance...” 

“Hunk!”

“....”

“...are we really going to do this?” I ask, jittering nervously. 

~

Hunk walks into my room holding 2 earpieces.

“What are those?” I ask narrowing my eyes.

“For you. To wear when you go out. So we can communicate.”

“You mean when I steal.”

“Yes.”

“Oh god. We can’t make this a job Hunk.”

“Too late it’s all planned out already.”

“Jesus Christ.”

~

Hunk made a goddamn outfit. An outfit for me to wear when I’m theiving. AN OUTFIT. like I’m some super villain or something.

~

Oh god. I’m a super villain.

We’ve been stealing from different stores for the past few months now. The cops are at a loss to find us and Hunk and I have a new house. 

~

I stand in the middle of the store, shooting ice at the clerks desk to frighten him.

“The money! Now.” 

He yelps and pushes the cash register towards me, opening it. 

I grab the money while keeping an eye on the man. 

“Thanks boo~” I wink and waltz out of the store, then sprinting to the nearest hideout Hunk and I have bought around town.

Before I get there I’m suddenly struck by someone and I go flying backwards. I get up slowly, money scattered everywhere.

I look up to see a man? With fluffy cat ears and claws standing a few feet away. He’s wearing a handmade looking outfit and his face is painted purple.

Oh my god. 

Now the town has a superhero to match its super villain haha. 

I can take down this man easy. 

I stand and tilt my head slightly, grinning at him.

“A little kitty has come to stop me huh?” I laugh.   
“Bring it on kitty.”

I shoot a sharp blade of ice at the cat man and he backflips easily dodging the blow. 

“Oh.” I say softly.

I fire ice shard after shard at him and each time he dodges. 

Then he charges at me snarling, he throws a heavy punch my way and I almost dodge but he clips my face, making me fall.

I stumble and put a hand to my lip. Blood. 

“Oh shit...Yellow Lion are you there? I need an escape route.”

Static..

“Yellow??”

“Lance are you ok? What happened?”

“There’s uh-“ I dodge a hit from the cat man.   
“Bit of a problem.”

“Head down main if you can!” Hunk tells me.

I make a run for it towards Main Street and I see Hunk’s van waiting in an ally. 

I quickly construct a thin wall of ice, only to slow down the hero. 

“Get in!” Hunk yells.

I jump into the van and Hunk pulls out, we can hear scratching at the ice wall. He zooms down Main and towards our house. 

“Who was that???” Hunk asks once we make it home safely. 

“Some guy. Thinks he’s a superhero or something.” I answer, shrugging. I pull out the money. 

“I managed to save the money though! At least most of it.”


	3. Keith is brave?

“Do you do this for fun? What’s your motive?”  
I snort, slowly backing towards the exit.  
“Of course not. I need the money.” I say in all seriousness.  
“You need thousands of dollars every week?” The kitty follows me.  
“Hm wow this is the most conversation we’ve had. While we’re at it might as well tell each other our names right?” I say sarcastically.  
“Lupis.” He glances at the clock.  
I giggle. He actually has a damn superhero name.  
“Oooh and my name is Frost.” I laugh. I readjust my bag of moola on my shoulder.  
“Well, Lupis, ill just be on my way then.” I ice the floor and start to slip out the door when WOOSH and THUD. A knife is implanted in the door next to me.  
“Holy shit.” I look at Lupis. He had another knife in his hand. I yelp and run out the door as he throws it right at me this time.  
•••  
“HUNK” I slam the door behind me as I get home.  
“Hunk holy shit the dude threw a knife at me.”  
Hunk comes out of his room with wide eyes.  
“Are you okay?” He looks me over for injuries.  
“I’m fine Hunk.” I slump into the sofa.  
“Keith called right as you left.” Hunk says absentmindedly.  
“What! What did he say??” I sit up.  
Keith is a good friend of mine and also...my crush.  
“He wants to meet at the cafe with you to talk about something.”  
“Crap! When?” I ask.  
“Hm.” Hunk looks at the clock. “A few minutes ago.”  
“HUNK!” I change clothes as quick as I can and run out the door yelling at Hunk in Spanish.  
•••  
I reach the cafe out of breath.  
Keith is sitting in a booth wearing a giant jacket. I raise my eyebrows.  
“Hey. You okay? What’s with the jacket?” I sit down with him.  
“Oh! Hey. I uh took my niece to an ice skating rink. It was cold.” He says hesitantly.  
“You don’t have a niece Keith.”  
“Did I say niece I meant a friends kid. She’s like a niece.” He corrects himself quickly, “Anyway! I wanted to talk to you about our...relationship.”  
“Our what?” I gulp.  
“Well I’m gay and you’re definitely not straight so I was thinking we could go out sometime..like on a date?”  
I choke and look at him.  
“You like me? Is that what you’re saying?” My eyes go wide. He nods. I laugh a little and smile.  
“Of course stupid. I can’t believe we’ve waited this long.” Keith smiles back at me, which is kinda a rare occurance.  
•••  
“Hello Lupis.” I say not even turning around to look at him. I pick up a small diamond ring.  
“Pretty!” I slip it into my pocket. For Keith. Not that I’m asking him to marry me! No, just because he’s pretty too. I mean, handsome. A whoosh and I dodge the knife, prepared this time. I shoot an orb of ice at Lupis and it hits him in the shoulder. He grunts and rubs the spot. He jumps at me and is suddenly holding my hands behind my back. Oh shit. I manage to slip one hand free from his grasp and spin around to face him.  
“Kitty, this isn’t very nice. You would think a hero would respect personal space.” I wink jokingly.  
He growls and let’s go of my hand.  
“Get out of here before I change my mind. Take nothing.”  
I stagger away surprised.  
Why would he let me go?  
Maybe he’s in a good mood?  
Maybe he understands?  
No.  
I won’t ever understand him, why am I trying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dudes I’m sorry this took so long lmao but I’m trying lol  
> GO FOLLOw @momozerii on instagram  
> (And me :) @cliche.kid )  
> Sorry it’s short


	4. In and out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith wonders how Lance affords pretty things for him and Lance/Frost messes with Lupis.

“Kitty Cat! I’ve missed you! I haven’t seen you in a whole week! Where ya been?” Lance stuffs jewelry into his bag while talking.   
Lupis glares at Frost.   
Suddenly Hunk is talking in Lance’s earpiece.   
“Be careful when you leave Lance, this place is too close to home in my opinion.”   
“Affirmative.” Frost says.  
Lupis’s Eyes go wide.   
“You have someone helping you.”  
Lance winks, “You don’t?”   
“Of course I do!” Lupis snarls. 

“Well I’ll just be heading out then...” Frost tried to slip out the door but Lupis just follows him.  
“Oh no kitty you can’t follow me. I have other business to attend to.”

Lupis is worried, Lance lives near here, therefore, Lance is in danger.

“Give me the bag Frost.” 

“How about no.” 

Lupis growls and pounces on Frost, tackling him. He snatches the bag away while holding Frost’s frozen hands away from him.

“Wait! Please let me keep the gold necklace...” Frost begs.

“Why?” Lupis demands.

“For my boyfriend!” Fuck he didn’t mean to say that. 

Lupis hesitates.

Frost tilts his head. “Why are you hesitating? Do you have something against gay people?” Frost struggles to free his hands.

“No! I’m gay.” Lupis says hurriedly then immediately, “fuck I didn’t mean to-“ 

“Say that? Yeah I figured.” Frost rips his hands free from Lupis and shoots a spiral of ice at him, nicking his cheek, Frost rolls away and sprints out the door, jewelry-less.

•••

“Hunk, I don’t know if we should keep doing this.”

“What happened.” 

“He’s gay!” 

“Why does that matter?” 

“He’s just like me Hunk. He wants what’s best for himself and others and he probably has a boyfriend, and he has someone helping him too, except I’m doing something bad.”

“Listen. Your doing what’s good for you and me and Keith.” Hunk tells him reassuringly.

“Keith doesn’t even know!”

Hunk sighs, “then tell him.”

•••

Lance is walking quickly down the street to class when flying pieces of building start almost hitting him. He yelps and jumps back, bumping into someone. He turns.

“Lupis?” 

Lupis mouth falls open. Lance. 

Another villain named Techno comes barreling towards Lupis. He dodges and yells at Lance.

“Get out of here, it’s not safe!”

Lance scoffs and ignores him, continuing to walk to class. “I’m not going to be late to class over a stupid villain, hero fight.” Suddenly he’s being scooped up and carried away.

“Hey! Put me down! I have to go to class!” Lance yells.

Lupis sets him down right in front of his apartment building. “Stay here.” 

“What the fuck dude?” Lance growls.

He was late to class that day.

•••

“Keith!” Lance runs up and hugs Keith who smiles sweetly.

“Keith what happened to your face!!” Theres a scar down his cheek.

“Oh um I got scratched.” 

Lance raised an eyebrow. “Oookay...”

“Let’s go have dinner alright?” Keith says softly.

Lance nods happily.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m tryinG
> 
> Ok so my instagram is @cliche.kid pls come talk to me be my friend lol..
> 
> Anyway here’s this


End file.
